


you never looked so fine

by tsurakutemo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erestor is a painter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glorfindel met Erestor, this wasn't what he thought he would be like</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never looked so fine

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled 'Hot Russian Erestor near you'
> 
> I apologise for butchered Russian and the less than stellar betaing done by yours truly

There is something infinitely graceful about Erestor, always has been. Glorfindel has been drawn to him ever since they met in Paris a year ago, when Erestor was seeking inspiration for his next painting and hoping to find it in places such as the Louvre, and Glorfindel was aimless, only trying to find somewhere to belong.

He still remembers the first time he was the reason for Erestor’s smile. Remembers brushing his hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear as he was sat mixing paints on his easel, and receiving the sweetest smile in return before he moved behind him to braid it. There have been a lot of smiles after that, and they warm him from the tip of his toes to the top of his head.

But Erestor is also an enigma, and he never fails to be surprised by what he can think of.

Such as now.

London is a city full of life, but their apartment is mostly quiet if they haven’t got the radio or TV on, which they don’t more often than not. Glorfindel sits  on the bed, leaned back against the headboard, when Erestor walks in. At first, Glorfindel doesn’t look up, but then Erestor remains still for too long and he can’t stop himself.

What he sees has his breath hitching and he slowly puts his book away, eyes only for Erestor, and he hardly hears when he misses the nightstand and the book falls to the floor. Erestor keeps surprising him, but this is new.

Erestor is wearing leather pants and nothing else. There’s a fading lovebite just above a nipple, and Glorfindel suddenly wants to bite at it again, bring the colour back in full, but before he can open his mouth to tell Erestor to come over, Erestor smirks. He cocks a hip and tilts his head, and it should look arrogant or ridiculous, but… it just looks attractive.

Glorfindel is in deep.

Erestor approaches the bed and when he reaches it, he gets onto all four and moves until he’s hovering over him.

“So,” he begins as he sits down in Glorfindel’s lap. One hand moves up and he traces a cheekbone with a finger, eyes focused on that, not on Glorfindel. “I thought we could do things a little bit different this time.”

“Yes,” Glorfindel replies immediately and begins to lean up to kiss him, because he’s so close, but not close enough. “Yeah, anything.”

Erestor pushes him back hard. “Different, as in I make the rules, Glorfindel. You never know when to be patient.”

“It’s hard to be patient when you’re being a tease,” Glorfindel grits out, moving his hands onto Erestor’s thighs. He’s allowed, thankfully, and Erestor smiles.

“Isn’t that the point?” he wonders and runs his thumb over Glorfindel’s bottom lip. “To tease? To make you _want_?”

Glorfindel nods, and Erestor almost purrs.

“Good boy.”

Erestor shifts and Glorfindel knows he can feel that he’s half-hard already.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Erestor asks.

“Yes.” Glorfindel breathes, because Erestor is so close now, and if Glorfindel only shifts a little-

“Kiss me here.” Erestor murmurs, taking his hand and bringing it down to his crotch. Glorfindel glances down and rubs his hand over the bulge he can feel there. When he looks back up, Erestor’s eyes are dark.

“Be a good boy and put your mouth on me.”

Glorfindel can only nod and Erestor shifts up until he’s kneeling in front of his face. The button and zipper are undone and Erestor takes his dick in his hand and pulls it out. He rubs the head of it over Glorfindel’s lips and his tongue comes out, laps at the slit.

Erestor hisses slightly, pressing harder against his mouth and Glorfindel can only part his lips. Erestor feeds the head into his mouth. His other hand comes up, fingertips lightly rubbing against his scalp.

“Go on.”

His lips wrap around him and he flicks his tongue across what’s in his mouth. He loves sucking Erestor’s cock, it’s almost a guilty pleasure, and he does it far too little. They both know it, and he feels like Erestor is indulging him, even though he’s got a feeling this is going to be more about Erestor than about him.

The angle they’re at is great for mouthfucking, but Erestor seems content with letting Glorfindel work, though he does push more of his cock into his mouth, makes him work until he’s spit-slick and it’s dripping down Glorfindel’s chin.

Erestor presses his fingers against his cheek where they’re hollowed around the length of him, and it sends a jolt of arousal through Glorfindel that he can feel him. He can feel the shape of his cock in his mouth.

“Open.” Glorfindel part his lips again and Erestor pulls out and shuffles down, takes his jeans and socks with him, and he hurries to strip out of his t-shirt. For a moment Erestor only watches him, and then he smiles and stands, legs on each side of Glorfindel’s.

He strips out of his pants in a quick, efficient motion, but it feels like he’s doing some sort of sensual strip for him either way.

Erestor sinks back down to his knees and straddles his lap. “Do you think you deserve to fuck me?”

Glorfindel licks his lips, his mouth dry. “Yes.” He says, though it comes out slightly choked.

“Why?”

Erestor is giving him a look that is challenging, and Glorfindel knows what he wants.

“Because I’ve been a good boy.”

Erestor smiles. “You have. My good boy.”

He reaches for Glorfindel’s cock and holds him steady, and his breath hitches for more than one reason.

“But- you’re not…”

Erestor only smiles, secretive, and shifts his hips up. He rubs Glorfindel’s cock against his cleft, passing only fleetingly over his hole, but it’s enough to feel the slickness there.

“You-“ His eyes go slightly wide. Erestor doesn’t give him an answer, not that he expected one, and starts lowering himself at last, taking him in slowly, so slowly. He wants to push his hips up, fuck into him until he’s sitting down in his lap, but he knows that won’t be received kindly, so he refrains. Instead he only holds onto the bedsheets and bites his lip, his eyes closing on their own volition.

“Look at me!”

Erestor’s voice is sharp as a whip and his eyes jolt back open just as he sinks down the last inch.

For a moment, all they can hear is their breathing – or, Glorfindel’s breathing, loud in the silence. Erestor’s is more controlled and he slowly starts moving, tiny rolls of his hips that he knows won’t bring either of them over the edge, even if it gets them close.

“This is what you like, isn’t it?” Erestor asks as he rides him carefully. “Being controlled. You’re loud, you’re brash, you don’t listen very well… yet I can reduce you to a mess if I’d like.”

“Yeah,” Glorfindel breathes. He’s awed by Erestor sometimes, especially in moments such as these. This is… it’s new, but… he likes it, even if he has no control over what happens next. He knows he can try to grab Erestor’s hips and flip them over and pound into him, but he finds himself not wanting to. Not yet.

For a moment there’s only them, one moving, one taking it as it’s coming, before Erestor leans down and bites his shoulder, hard. Glorfindel hisses and tilts his head back, and Erestor only takes the opportunity to bite his neck as well, suck a mark into his skin, bruise him all up like a pretty thing.

Three fresh, blooming marks are left on his skin before Erestor sits back up. He continues riding him, but reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lighter and the pack of cigarettes laying there. Glorfindel looks at him in confusion and Erestor looks back, but his expression is nonchalant as he pulls a cigarette out and lights it, tossing the pack and lighter back on the nightstand.

He inhales deeply and breathes out slow from the corner of his mouth, away from Glorfindel’s face. He rolls his hips slowly and it’s starting to get harder not to move, and he takes a chance and rocks up into him.

Erestor stops immediately and gives him a look. “That’s not what good boys like you do, Glorfindel,” he murmurs. “Good boys like you stay still until they’re told to move.”

He shakes his head and tsks. “I guess you’ll have to wait.”

“What?” Glorfindel shakes his head, slightly bewildered. “No, Erestor, you can’t make me wait?”

“Of course I can.” Erestor only shrugs and starts to move again, taking another long drag. “I could let you slip out, sit across your chest again and fuck your mouth until I came, make you swallow it all. Or I could jerk off, come all over your face.”

Both of those option make Glorfindel’s breath hitch and his cock twitch inside him, and Erestor smiles when he feels it. “I thought you’d like that.”

He blows the smoke in his face next time and Glorfindel shakes his head, but breathes in anyway.

They’re silent until it starts to get too much, cresting towards the edge but not getting over it, and it’s frustrating.

“Come on,” Glorfindel growls, toes and fingers curling, pressed into the sheets. “Come on, Erestor, come on.”

“When I want.” Erestor retorts. “You can come when I let you.”

Glorfindel takes a deep breath, but nods, and Erestor smiles and leans down.

“Kharoshi mal’chik.” He murmurs. “Golubchik.”

He never thought he’d find Russian attractive, but ever since he heard Erestor speak it, it has become like French is to people. Beautiful.

Erestor takes another drag and the smoke curls from his lips as he breathes it out again. “Do you want it?” he asks. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes.”

“Beg me.”

Glorfindel shakes his head and closes his eyes. It’s cresting, curling in his stomach, but Erestor knows he hates begging. For anything, but he especially hates begging to come. He finds it humiliating.

“Why not?” He can hear the smile in Erestor’s voice. “Don’t you want to come? Fill me up? Watch it drip down my thighs later?”

Fuck. Glorfindels’ breath hitches and he groans and grabs hold of Erestor’s thighs. His fingertips press hard enough to bruise, but Erestor only moans, head tilting back. “Beg me.”

“Let me come,” Glorfindel gasps. “Please, Erestor.” He can’t not beg, not now, not when his toes are curling out of pleasure and he wants nothing more than to fuck up deep into him.

“Good boy,” Erestor murmurs, and his voice is a little strained, too. “Pretty boy. You’ll come for me, won’t you? Fill me all up until I’m so wet, just for you? Think about it, Glorfindel. Think how good you’ll mark me, everybody’s gonna know.”

Glorfindel actually whimpers. Erestor is still moving so slowly, though he stubs the cigarette in the tray and sits up straight, and he wants to come, needs to come, but he can’t move, doesn’t want to move and ruin it.

“Please, Erestor,” And it’s only a hoarse whisper, a weak plead, “let me come, please, I want to. I wanna come for you.”

“Yes,” Erestor groans. “Yes, yeah, you’ll come for me.”

He starts moving faster, at last, lifting up all the way and slamming back down.

“Fuck me.” he demands. Glorfindel does.

He grips Erestor even tighter and rocks up into him, but when he reaches for his cock Erestor slaps his hand away and places his own on his chest, riding him hard.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Glorfindel breathes and comes at last, arching up, pushing up into him and staying there as he comes.

“Yeah, Glorfindel, that’s good,” Erestor murmurs and leans down, licks over the hollow of his throat. “God, yes, you’re so good, coming so much, filling me up. It feels so good.”

Glorfindel shudders, but manages to finally open his eyes again, and when he does, Erestor is sitting back up and jerking himself, unmoving in his lap.

“Gonna come all over you,” Erestor groans. “You’re gonna look so good.”

Glorfindel has to close his eyes when Erestor does come, because he looks so fucking good and it feels like he’s about to come again just from the sight.

Erestor moans, quiet, but drawn-out, and Glorfindel feels his come land on his stomach, which jumps at it, and he shivers as Erestor finally exhales and is still.

He only looks up again when Erestor starts to lift up, his cock slipping out of him, shiny with his own come and the lube he used before he came into the room. Erestor sits down next to him, but Glorfindel can’t move, still trying to figure out of what just happened.

Erestor smirks down at him. “What, cat got your tongue?”

“More like you ripped it out,” Glorfindel grumbles, but he stretches, one hand tucking underneath Erestor’s thigh. “Why?”

“You looked like you needed it,” he replied. “And I wanted to. I thought it could be fun.”

Glorfindel has to laugh, breathless, and rolls out of bed. “You know what else could be fun? A bath, with me. A long soak where I get to play with your hair.”

Erestor snorts. “Sap.”

Glorfindel only grins in return.


End file.
